neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Armies of Warhammer
Armies of Warhammer are components of the table-top games Warhammer Fantasy Battle and Warhammer 40,000. The armies have been defined into a separate "army list," and they are described in more detail in the Warhammer Army Book or Warhammer 40,000 Codex. Players of either game, or their spin-offs, have a wide variety of army choices and each army can be customized to suit a particular playing style. All games are produced by Games Workshop. Warhammer Fantasy For a current list of Army Books, see Warhammer Army Book. Current Armies *'The Empire' *'Tomb Kings' *'Vampire Counts' *'Warriors of Chaos' *'Daemons of Chaos' *'Beastmen' *'Orcs & Goblins' *'Ogre Kingdoms' *'Skaven' *'Lizardmen' *'Dark Elves' *'High Elves' *'Wood Elves' *'Dwarfs' *'Bretonnia' Discontinued Armies The following armies have been discontinued or replaced: *'Chaos Dwarfs' (Forge World now carries a line of Chaos Dwarf models, and has rules for these models in their supplements. In addition, a few of the 4th edition models--the monsters--are now available again from the Games Workshop website for use in Storm of Magic or the Forge World supplements.) *'Dogs of War' (Mercenaries. This army was released in 5th edition and updated online for 6th. The rules were taken down during 7th, and the army listing was deleted on the website, though many models are listed as part of various armies and under miscellaneous. This army is the only discontinued army that still has most of its models available from Games Workshop.) *'Kislev' (Units were part of the Empire in 4th/5th edition. Had a White Dwarf rules pamphlet in 6th edition that could be fielded as an allied force with the Empire. Models have since been discontinued from Games Workshop at the end of 7th edition.) *'Hordes of Chaos' (Split into Warriors of Chaos and Daemons of Chaos during 7th edition.) *'Undead' (Split into Tomb Kings and Vampire Counts at the end of 5th edition.) *'Slann' (replaced by Lizardmen) The armies listed below are not considered 'official', although some may have experimental rules published either in print or on the Games Workshop website. *'Amazons' *'Fimir' *'Gnomes' *'Goodly Hosts' *'Great Goblins' *'Halflings' *'Half-Orc' *'Hobgoblin' *'Marauding Monsters' *'Men of the East' *'Men of the North' *'Men of the Orient' *'Men of the West' *'Nippon' *'Norse' *'Pygmies' *'Red Goblins' *'Sea Elves' *'Zoat' Warhammer 40,000 For a current list of codexes, see Codex (Warhammer 40,000) Current Armies * Chaos Space Marines * Chaos Daemons * Dark Eldar * Eldar * Imperial Guard * Necrons * Orks * Sisters of Battle * Space Marines (Blood Angels, Dark Angels, Black Templars, Grey Knights and Space Wolves have their own chapter Codex) * Tau Empire * Tyranids Discontinued Armies * Squats * Daemonhunters (replaced by Space Marine Grey Knights Chapter during 5th edition) * Witch Hunters (replaced by Sisters of Battle during 5th edition) Warbands of Mordheim Campaign battles between small 'warbands' (typically 10-20 models) in the Warhammer Fantasy world. Uses 28mm scale. * Averland Mercenaries (Empire) * Beastmen Raiders * Carnival of Chaos (Nurgle) * Cult of the Possessed * Dwarf Treasure Hunters * Kislevite Warband * Marienburg Mercenaries (Empire) * Middenheim Mercenaries (Empire) * Orcs & Goblins Hordes * Ostander Mercenaries (Empire) * Reikland Mercenaries (Empire) * Sisters of Sigmar (Empire) * Skaven Warband (Skaven) * Undead (Undead) * Witch Hunters (Empire) * Amazon Warriors (Lustria) * Bretonnian Knights * Dark Elves Warband * Lizardmen Warriors * Norse Warband * Pirate Crew * Pit Fighters * Shadow Warriors * The Outlaws of Stirwood Forest * Tomb Guardians Necromunda Campaign battles between small 'gangs' (typically 5-15 models) in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Uses 28mm scale. *Cawdor *Delaque *Escher *Goliath *Orlock *Van Saar *The Cult of the Redemption *Pit Slaves *Ratskins *Scavvies *Spyre Hunters *Enforcers Man O'War Naval battles in the Warhammer Fantasy world. All Fleets are discontinued, as is the game itself. *The Empire *Bretonnia *Elf *Dark Elf *Dwarf *Orc *Slaanesh *Khorne *Nurgle *Tzeentch *Plague Fleet (Combined Chaos) *Skaven *Chaos Dwarf *Norse *Undead (Rules published in Citadel Journal 6. No models released.) Blood Bowl An ultra-violent version of football in a world which, depending on one's interpretation, may be the Warhammer Fantasy world, or may merely bear a remarkable resemblance to the Warhammer Fantasy world. Uses 28mm scale. *Albion (discontinued) *Amazons *Bretonnians (discontinued) *Chaos *Chaos Dwarfs *Chaos Pact *Dark Elves *Dwarfs *'Pro' Elves *Fatties (discontinued) *Goblins *Halflings (note: halflings are found in WFB but only as Dogs of War units) *High Elves *Humans *Judges (discontinued) *Khemri *Lizardmen *Necromantic Undead *Norse *Nurgle *Ogres/Snotlings *Orcs *Skaven *Slann *Undead *Underworld (combined Skaven & Goblin) *Vampires *Werewolves (Now part of the Necromantic team) *Wood Elves Warmaster Large battles in the Warhammer Fantasy world. Uses 10mm scale. *High Elves *Empire *Dwarfs *Chaos *Orcs and Goblins *Undead (Tomb Kings of Khemri) *Dark Elves *Skaven *Bretonnians *Lizardmen *Kislevites *Vampire Counts *Daemonic Hordes *Araby Epic (Armageddon) Large battles in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Uses 6mm scale. *'Codex' Space Marines *White Scars Space Marines *Imperial Guard Armageddon Steel Legion Mechanised Regiment *Imperial Guard Baran Siegemasters Regiment *Orks *Feral Orks *'Speed Freek' Orks *Eldar (Biel Tan Craftworld) *Chaos Space Marines (The Black Legion) *Chaos mortals (The Lost and the Damned) In addition, the following army lists have been published, but are not considered 'official' *Adeptus Mechanicus Titan Legions *Necrons *Tyranids *Tau Empire (Third Phase Expansion Force) *Imperial Guard Catachan Regiment *Orkimedes' Gargant Big Mob *Black Templars Space Marines *Blood Angels Space Marines *Daemon Hunters (Grey Knights) *Eldar (Saim-Hann Craftworld) *Eldar (Ulthwë Craftworld) *Eldar (Alaitoc Craftworld) *Chaos Space Marines (Thousand Sons) *Chaos Space Marines (Death Guard) *Chaos Space Marines (Emperor's Children) Battlefleet Gothic Battles between fleets of spaceships in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. *Imperial Navy *Chaos *Ork Pirates *Eldar pirates *Space Marines *Ork Waaagh! fleets *Craftworld Eldar *Dark Eldar Raiders *Tau Empire (including Demiurg, Nicassar and Kroot ships as well as Tau vessels) *Necron Raiders *Adeptus Mechanicus *Space Pirates (discontinued) *Rogue Trader Fleets *Tyranid Hive Fleets Gorkamorka Campaign battles between small 'mobs' (typically 5-15 models) in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Uses 28mm scale. * Gorkers (Orks) * Morkers (Orks) * Diggas (Human) * Muties * Rebel Grots Space Hulk Small battles on derelict spaceships in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Uses 28mm scale. *Space Marine Terminators *Genestealers Unofficial Armies Several publications, such as Warhammer Chronicles 2004, and White Dwarf Magazine, list several armies that are in existence but are forbidden in major tournaments such as Rogue Trader and Games Day Grand Tournament (convention tournament). References *Warhammer core rule books *Warhammer codex and armies rule books *Warhammer supplements *White Dwarf Magazine *Games Workshop (G/W) *Forge World *Warhammer, G/W catalogues External links * Games Workshop * Forgeworld * Specialist Games Category:Warhammer 40,000 tabletop games Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies